Losing The Way
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "The Last Hour" |next = "Finding The Way" }} Losing The Way is the first episode in season two of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis Food supplies are becoming scarce. SpongeBob and Patrick are now set to look for and bring back food for the camp. Transcript card says January 9, 2014, at 10:43 p.m. The gang is at their site, sitting and thinking about their future. SpongeBob: Well, it hasn’t been that hectic lately. But anything can strike, just like that. Sandy: That’s correct. watch Is it really this late already? I’m going to sleep. What day is it again? Squidward: Monday. SpongeBob: Already? The storm’s striking back tomorrow around noon! We only have like 13 hours! Sandy: Exactly. Which is why I say, get some rest. Good-night. asleep. [The episode cuts to Mr. Krabs up, counting money at 11:20 p.m.] SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, we have more important things to do than waste time on your obsession. What the hell are we going to use money on right now anyway? And where did you get that? Mr. Krabs: I have my secrets, me boy. You’ll find out soon. Patrick: Go to bed, old man. Mr. Krabs: No. away SpongeBob: Now, to get some sleep for tomorrow. to snore, as it cuts to other parts of the Pacific, where Typhoon Haiyan is still going, many civilians are dying, as more winds are added to it, as many places are suffering from floods. card says January 10, 2014 at 2:08 a.m. Everyone is asleep, as the news channel comes on with breaking news. CNN Reporter: Sorry to interrupt you in these early hours, but Typhoon Haiyan is coming stronger than ever. Winds of speeds up to 180 miles per hour near the Northern area of The Philippines. Vigan and Sagada were hit at around 1:00 a.m., and Manila is being wrecked right now. We now cut to ABS-CBA in Manila, Philippines. SpongeBob: Holy crap! ABS-CBN Reporter: Salamat. Ngayon, ang hangin ay nakakalat sa hangin, at nakakakuha ng mas mahirap para sa mga mamamayan na makahanap ng kanlungan. Maghintay, bakit ako ay tumataas? (Thank you. Now, winds are scattering through the air, and it is getting more difficult for citizens to find shelter. Wait, why I am I rising?) up to see that he’s getting sucked in by the eye. Salamat sa pagtingin sa ABS-CBN, kung saan ang reporter na ito ay hindi maaalala! (Thank you for watching ABS-CBN, where this reporter will not be remembered!) sucked in by eye and dies Squidward: It was supposed to come around noon! The storms only about 3 hours away now! Patrick: Welp, we’re screwed. I’m going back to sleep. he can go back, Mr. Krabs slaps him Mr. Krabs: We don’t have time for that, Patrick. 3 hours is not that long! We need to evacuate this shelter immediately! up bags full of his belongings as he walks out the door. Squidward, Sandy, SpongeBob: Agreed. three walk out, with Patrick jumping out of a window. Patrick: Pfft….fine. out So, what’s the plan? Sandy: Just to evacuate and find a strong shelt- up holy shit. skies are covered in dark and crazy winds, as the eye of the storm approaches. RUN! gang starts running as the typhoon will hit them any minute. However, they soon find themselves going into a deep trench of water, as they get pushed down by the force of the typhoon. time card saying January 10, 2017 at 4:49 a.m. pops up. The gang is getting washed out of the trench, as they breathe profusely. SpongeBob: Welp….we definitely need to rethink this. Sandy: heavily Yep. I think I need some water. Who was in charge of carrying the supplies again? Mr. Krabs: Oops… Squidward: What is it, Krabsy. Mr. Krabs: I was carrying them, and I lost most of them in the typhoon. Sandy: Well what do you have? Mr. Krabs: My money, my money, my coins, my $100 dollar bill, this 2 litre container of water, this basket of bread, and...oh yeah. My money. Sandy: extremely angry Are you telling me that you left our tent and tools behind just so you can keep the your obsession?! Mr. Krabs: Obsession is a strong word. Sandy: You’re right...ADDICTION! on Krabs and punches him a few times, as SpongeBob and Squidward break it up. SpongeBob: Calm down. We can buy food with his money. Sandy: SpongeBob. We’re in the middle of the woods. What makes you think we can find a food place here? SpongeBob: Oh yeah. goes into the food. And the food is all soggy. Mr. Krabs: Well, sorry. I needed to keep my hard earned cash. Sandy: sighs I guess we can go get some more. I need some sleep, and I don’t trust Krabs, so you three do it. Squidward: I’m out. away Sandy: Alrighty then. Patrick and SpongeBob, you go and venture out for some supplies. SpongeBob: Roger that! time card saying January 10, 2017 at 5:03 p.m. pops up. The duo are packing the stuff they have and leaving Patrick: SpongeBob, I’m scared. SpongeBob: Don’t worry, we can do this. two are hiking on a damp trail with many trees fallen down on it. What the hell happened here? Patrick: Probably what happened to us. SpongeBob: Yeah, that makes sense. two come to a sign that points in two directions. One that goes to the West, and another to the East. Storms are formed in both paths. Patrick: gulps West, I guess? SpongeBob: Wait a minute….I see a machete…. Patrick: Where? SpongeBob: Oh, over there. out to be the East side Patrick: gulps But the storm is raging! SpongeBob: Oh, stop being such a whiny bitch. Patrick: sighs I guess I can adapt. two are going through the treacherous path, as they stumble upon some winds that push them back. I told you this was rough…. SpongeBob: Actually, you’re kind of right. But, let me just grab this machete. up the weapon, but as he puts it up, he hits part of a tree down. Patrick: I told you so. SpongeBob: Frick you. to use machete to chop the wood in half. However, he drops it, and it goes out of reach. Then, a huge flood appears, and the duo gets washed up. the duo unconscious. A time card appears that says January 10, 2017 at 7:12 a.m. comes up, as the two are discovered by another survivalist clan. It cuts to Patrick, in solitude. Patrick: Where’s SpongeBob? Welp, I guess I’m on my own. away and sees a clear path in the distance Hm...West! I wonder what’s there! to path, as a typhoon comes back, and Patrick gets sucked, as he gets demolished by the winds. Shows Patrick screaming in a straw bed. SpongeBob: Patrick, what’s wrong? Patrick: You died too? SpongeBob: Um, no, this is real life. Patrick: I just got sucked up by a typhoon! Survivalist Clan Leader: Probably just a nightmare. Patrick: a deadpan expression Who are you? Survivalist Clan Leader: Oh, hi. I’m the leader of a Typhoon Haiyan survivalist group. We noticed you two under a tree stump, and you were unconscious. Patrick: Cool. SpongeBob: Well, thank you for your comfort, but where is this? Survivalist Clan Leader: I don’t actually know to be honest. Patrick: gulp I just want to check outside. over to see huge amounts of rain and lightning. Oh god….we’re off track. Help us! HELP US! ends Trivia *This is the first episode to be written and directed by current series owner . Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:SBCA Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:PG Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Luis TV Category:Fox Kids Category:Temmie Central Category:Season Premiere Category:UltraFuse Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:2017 Episodes Category:B